No Me Dejes Caer
by TeffyTwiliDirection
Summary: Desde esa noche, se había jurado que dejaría atrás a esa Isabella Swan, para convertirla en algo que ella misma había creado. Pero nunca imagino, que entre los nuevos vecinos podría haber un "Verdadero Hombre".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los Personajes le pertenecen ala asombrosa Stephanie Meyer, algunos son producto de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es casualidad.

_**No Me Dejes Caer... **_

_¿Entonces Esto Es El Dolor?_

Bella Swan, nunca imagino, que una noche le cambiaría la vida, haciendo que madurara, dejando atrás ala chica, noble, adulce e ingenua, ahora solo para velar los intereses de su hija y de ella.

Desde esa noche, se había jurado que dejaría atrás a esa Isabella Swan, para convertirla en algo que ella misma había creado. Pero nunca imagino, que entre los nuevos vecinos podría haber un _"Verdadero Hombre"_.

…_**. **_

_**Capitulo 1: Por Una Vez En Tú Vida Te Agradezco... **_

_10 Horas Antes. _

—¿Sera todo?.—la amable señora del supermercado me sonrió, solo asentí, una sonrisa se formo la ver mi gran abultado vientre.—¡Oh! ¿Cuanto le falta?.—baja sus gafas, hasta su puente, salió de su cubículo y camino hasta mi.—¿Puedo?.—pregunta señalando mi vientre, asiento.—¡Oh.—murmuro, comienza a sobar mi vientre, y a hablarle.—Sera un hermoso bebe ¿Qué es?.—pregunta, llevando otra de sus manos a mi cabello.—No se, no eh querido saber.-mentí.

—Espero que nazca sano.—dicho esto le sonrió, tome mi bolsa el mandado y salí, hace unos meses que estoy en Forks, es un pueblo con 3.120 habitantes, contándome yo, ahora serian 3.122 habitantes, ya que cuento por dos.

Camino por la avenida principal, mirando escaparates, pensando en ¿Qué me pondré luego que me alivie? niego con la cabeza, eh estado haciendo mi preparatoria por correspondencia, no me va tan mal algo que agradezco solo me quedan 3 años, por delante.

Tomo un leve respiro, un leve dolor abarca parte de mi vientre, me detengo para sostenerme de un póster, en cuanto lo hago otro dolor me hace estremecerme , un aire frio recorre mi columna.—¿señorita se encuentra bien?.—una voz preocupada , hace que eleve la vista, a una joven chica de unos 20 años.—Eh...si solo un dolor, no es nada.—respondió, ella levo su mano a mi espalda.—me alegro.—sonrió, mientras sigue con su camino.

Sigo caminando hasta mi modesto departamento, no tengo mucho ya que trabajo como bibliotecaria en Forks, pero si me da para sostenerme, y lo mas importante seguro medico.

En cuanto llegue encendí las luces, mire el lugar no estaba mal, con tan solo 5 meses había logrado, comprar un nuevo colchón, una base, una televisión, un sofá y una estufa.

Camine hasta mi modesto sofá color verde manzana, me tumbe en el y encendí la tele, el primer canal que aprecio era una película de romance, Plan B, me sentí un tanto identificada, pero no mas allá de que ella estaba embarazada sin saberlo.

Sobe mi estomago, ya que mi bebe se estaba acomodado y de vez en cuando me daba una patada.—Shhh.—le tranquilice ya que se retorcida dentro de mi.

Continúe mirando, hasta que no supe mas de mi, un dolor hizo que despertara mas rápido de lo esperado.—¡Ahhh!.—grite, me puse en cucha-rita, pero aun me dolió más, sobre insistentemente mi estomago, hasta que, de nuevo lo sentí, comencé contar, cada 5 min me daba una contracción.

Tome, mi único bolso luego de pensarlo muy bien, solo traía la ropa del bebe, y un cambio para mi.

Salí sin preocuparme de cerrar bien mi departamento, baje las tediosas escaleras hasta el ultimo piso viva en el tercer piso, de 5 pisos, en cuanto baje, abrí la puerta, la calle estaba oscura, debían ser como las 2 de la mañana, camine un poco mas ala avenida pero nada, enseguida divise unas luces.—¡Alto!.—grite, pareció que funciono, sentí como se me rompía la fuente, el liquido descendió por mis pantalones de pana.

—¿Se encuentra bien?.—un señor se detuvo junto con su esposa, debían de tener unos 70 años.—No, eh rotó fuentes.—conteste, el señor hábilmente bajo del auto y me abrió su datsun, subí ala parte de tras, el señor condujo lo mas rápido posible.

En cuanto llegue a lo que era el hospital, la señora mayor de edad, me acompaño en lo que su esposo estacionaba el auto.

Varias enfermeras se acercaron a mi velozmente.—¿Cuánto tiene que rompió fuentes?.—pregunto una castaña, la señora respondió.—No, sabemos la encontramos en la calle.—respondió.-Ok ¿Son familiares?.—pregunto una pelinegra.—No, ya dije que la encontramos en la calle.

v¿Puede darnos un numero telefónico?.—busque en mi memoria.—No.-respondí.—Ok, señora ¿Rellenaría los papeles?.—pregunto de nuevo la castaña.—con gusto.

La señora, salió de mi vista, solté un grito que pareció más un aullido, me tumbaron en una camilla, hasta el quirógrafo.—¡Doctor Laurent! ¡A la sala de parto!.—los altavoces sonaron.

Una luz blanca me cegó, sentí como me iba.

—Estará bien.—fue lo ultimo que escuche.

….

Entre abrí mis ojos, sentí un dolor más.—¡¿Qué ocurre?!.—pregunte, al borde del eterismo.

—Me alegro que haya despertado, se desmayo del dolor, ahora ¡Puje!.—mis piernas fueron abiertas, sentí unos guantes látex dentro de mi.—¡Puje!.—volví a escuchar, me asome lo suficiente, en cuanto vi a las enfermeras y al doctor entre mis piernas.

—¡Puje de nuevo!.—escuche, fue como un volcán, mil lagrimas afloraron de mi, un dolor indescriptible, atravesó mi columna.

—¡Puje!.—de nuevo gritaron, puje con todas mis fuerzas, sentí como me partía en dos, volvía pujar con mas fuerza.—¡Oh no! ¡Salió Volteado!.—escuche decir.

—Señorita, necesito que se relaje, puje lo más fuerte que pueda, y haga un sobre esfuerzo humano, su hijo se esta muriendo.—en cuanto escuche eso, mi mundo se devasto.—Ok.—respondí, con todas las fuerzas del mundo, volvía pujar, y pujar, hasta que sentí como me partí en mil trocitos.—¡Muy bien!.—grito, el doctor.—¡Ahora! ¡Puje con más fuerzas!.—volví a pujar, de nuevo un dolor me atravesó la columna vertebral, creí que moriría, ya que mi pulso se acelero.—¡Más!.—volvieron a gritar, de nuevo puje.

Y ahora si, creo que me estoy a punto de morir.

—¡La perdemos!

¿Así que todo termina aquí?  
Termina, en cuatro paredes, agonizando el mas placentero dolor, sentido cada latido contado.

—¡Puja!.—La enfermera me trajo de nuevo ala realidad. Mis lagrimas contenidas incesantes, obstruían mi visión, un nuevo dolor insoportable de nueva cuenta, me hace retorcerme.

—¡Ande señorita Swan!¡Puje! ¡Falta poco!

Agarro las sabanas debajo de mi, siento que mis nudillos explotara, quiero gritar, maldecir, pero se que no seria lo mejor.

—¡Lo intento!.—Grito, otra lagrima de dolor, resbala por mi mejilla.

Si así, se siente la muerte, el dolor, el sufrimiento, creo que es...lo mas inhumano.

Por una vez en 9 meses, no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de haber escapado, de haber abandonado mi vida, de mentir a todo el mundo.

—¡Ya casi!.—Grito el doctor entre mis piernas.—¡Puje!.—un grito ahogado sale de mis labios.

Cierro los ojos en busca de consuelo, mi respiración se normaliza, mi cabeza esta apunto de estallar por mi sobre esfuerzo.

—Es...es una..._niña_.

Una lagrima traicionera cae sobre mi regazo.

—Gracias.—murmuro, por una vez en la vida del hijo de puta, que abuso de mi en el callejón hizo algo bien, y solo por esta vez, le agradeceré que me violara.

—¿La puedo cargar?.—pregunte sorbiendo mi nariz.—Claro.—la enfermera rubia me entrego un pequeño bulto, cubierto por una manta blanca, la tome entre mis brazos, por primera vez.

¿Cómo explicar el sentimiento? Creo que no hay palabras. Una ultima lagrima brota de la felicidad que siento.

—Es..._perfecta_.-susurro.

—Creo, que es una de las bebes más hermosas que eh visto en toda mi ida, y eso que son miles.

—Gracias.—le respondí con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se llamara?.—me giro a mirarle, una sonrisa boba adorna el rostro de la mujer, me encojo de hombros.

—La verdad, no pensé en ello.—me excuso. Una de sus manos, acaricia la mejilla de mi hija.

—¿Cómo se llama usted? tal vez me guste su nombre.

—Rose..._Rosalie Whitlock_.—le sonrió con timidez.—Un bello, nombre pero no creo que tenga cara de Rose.

—Siempre le eh querido poner, a una hija Emma.—Sonríe, sus mejillas se ruboriza.—Lindo, pero es su nombre no creo, que sea lo correcto.

—¿Y usted?.—levanta una ceja rubia.—Bella, Isabella Swan.—repito, ella sonríe.—Lindo nombre, pero no creo que a usted le guste su nombre para ella.—asiento con la cabeza.

—Acertó, yo le veo cara de...Renesme.—otra lagrima se escapa, y roda por mi mejilla, no puedo evitar sentir un dolor.—Lindo...me gusta.

Sonrió de nueva cuenta, una sonrisa aparece mientras la arrullo.—Renesme...

Creo, que todo ha valido la pena.

La tele esta encendida, por lo que solo escucho murmullos, entre abro los ojos, una luz blanca me cegá de nuevo, llevo mi mano a mi rostro, esta bañando en sudor.

—Mhm...—gruño.—¡Oh! ¡Ya despertó!.—escucho, me limpio parte del sudor, en cuanto abro los ojos miro la habitación blanca con azul, giro mi cabeza hacia la mesa de noche, un arreglo de flores descansan en ella.—¿Y eso?.—pregunto.—Las han traído los señores.—escucho, me reprendo mentalmente, creo que necesito agradecerles por lo de salvarme.

—¿Bella cómo te sientes?.—la enfermera Rosalie, me pregunta.—Bien, creo ¿Y mi hija?.—pregunto, levantándome un poco.—Descansado ¿Quieres que la traiga?.—pregunta señalando la puerta.—Si.—murmuro.

Me recuesto de nueva cuenta, cierro los ojos, pero decido arreglarme, un poco para mi hija, tomo el espejo que esta alado mío, me miro _¡Por el amor de Dios!_

Arreglo un poco mi cabello, lo enrollo, con una clínex, limpio mi sudor, y arreglo mis cejas y mi bata; ¿Cuándo me cambie de ropa?

Me senté de nuevo, y espere a que ella llegara.—¡Mira! ¡Aquí esta mami!.—Rose, entra con un pequeño bulto, en cuanto me la entrega, siento un vuelco a mi corazón.—Hola, cariño.—le saludo, su tez rosada, aun rojita, su poco cabello de color café oscuro.

—Se parece a ti.—Rose, me mira.—Eso espero.

Sigo cargándola, delineando con mi dedo cada parte su rostro.

—Eres muy joven, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes.—pregunta metiendo las manos a su bata de animalitos.—15.—respondo, ella abre los ojos—Muy joven.

—Ya lo creo.—respondo, me regreso a ver a mi pequeña hija.—¿Quién es el padre?.—pregunta, me quedo callada.—Mhm...Se llama...Alexander.—respondo.—Oh...¿Te dejo?.—pregunta, solo asiento.—Que lastima ¿Y tus papas?.—pregunta de nuevo, me quedo callada.—No...no sabe, Rose...lo que te voy a contar nadie lo debe saber.—murmure.

—Yo fui...violada, mi hija es el producto de la violación, me escape de casa y ahora...estoy sola.

Ella abrió los ojos, como plato, se llevo su mano blanca a su boca rosada.—¡Oh! ¡Niña!...

—Descuida.

—Oh...Bell's.

—Que sea un secreto.

—Bella si quieres...

—Disculpa Rose, los señores Masen, quieren pasar.—escucho, ella me mira, es la enfermera castaña.—Hazlos pasar.—pido.

Rose se despide de mi, sale con la enfermera. Me siento bien de una vez, junto a mi hija.

Un toquido me asusta un poco.—¿Podemos pasar?.—la señora mayor de 70 años pasa, su cabello canoso y unos ojos esmeralda me impactan.—Claro.—su esposo, le sigue detrás, camina hasta mi lado.—Creo que no tuvimos la ocasión de presentarnos, me llamo Elizabeth Masen y el es mi esposo Anthony.

Le sonrió.—Un gusto me llamo Isabella Swan, y ella es _Renesme Swan._—respondo mostrando mi bulto.—¡Oh...Mira Anthony!.—El señor se acerca cauteloso, el sonríe unas pequeñas arrugas aparecen cuando sonríe, su cabello también canoso, con unos ojos azules, hermoso.—Mira, que cosita.

—¿Podemos?.—pregunta, solo asiento, le entrego mi bulto, le comienzan hacer muecas.—Oh...es tan bella.

—Gracias.

—Dime Isabella ¿Dónde esta tu familia?.—pregunta.—No saben que estoy aquí.—confieso, al menos les debo eso.—Oh, que pena ¿Y tu esposo, novio...?.—peguntan alzando una ceja.

—No..no tengo.—ellos se miran y sonríen.—¿Tienes dónde vivir?.

—Si...

—¿Dónde trabajas?.

-En la biblioteca de Forks.—respondo.

—¿Cuánto ganas?

—Unos dólares.

El silencio se hace presente el la habitación.

—Mira, Isabella.

—Bella.—corrijo.

—Bella, nosotros somos la familia Masen, nunca hemos tenido hijos, ni nada por el estilo, soy, bueno fui estéril, pero va eso no va al caso, o que quiero decir es ¿Quieres vivir con nosotros?

Me quedo en shock.

—Eh...yo

—Piénsalo.

Me quedo un momento callada, sus rostro son de esperanza.

—Yo...acepto.

—¡Que alegría!

Les devuelvo la sonrisa, se acerca a mi y nos damos un abrazo.

—Creme...serás una de las mejores mamas, yo te enseñare todo lo que necesitas, no por nada soy fui maestra de kínder—me guilla un ojo la señora Masen.

Sonrió.—Gracias...

—De nada cariño, pero dime Eli.

—Eli.

—Dime, Isabella ¿Cómo se llamara la pequeña cosita?

—Renesme, _Renesme Swan_.-murmuro, son riéndole a mi hija.

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡Gracias! Lo prometido es deuda, ¡Cha, chan! Aquí esta de nuevo el fic "No me dejes caer" Espero que les guste, lamento si lo tuve que quitar, pero no me gusto como quedo, cambie un poco el prologo y la idea de la historia, pero es la misma, solo unos detalles en como conoce a Edward y esas cosas, seguiré subiendo capítulos, y esas cosas, así que ¡Gracias por esperarme! "Una escritora no es nada sin sus lectoras" _**

**_Atte: Teffy (Una soñadora)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los Personajes le pertenecen ala asombrosa Stephanie Meyer, algunos son producto de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es casualidad.

_**No Me Dejes Caer... **_

_**Capitulo 2: Es Ahí Donde Te Das Cuenta De Que nada volverá hacer igual...**_

_12 años Antes. _

—¡Bella! ¡Por favor Hija regresa!.—la voz de mamá, era de preocupación, me sentí desesperada, por saber la verdad, no podía aguantar el dolor.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Necesito saber por que papá y tu se separan!.—grito por el teléfono, giro el volante, por la calle de Jessica Stanley.—Por favor, Bella regresa, no es culpa de ella.—escucho con voz apagada.

—Necesito saberlo...

—Cariño, escucha, regresa lo hablaremos, tranquilízate y respira.—niego rotundamente con la cabeza.—¡Bella! ¡Escucha!

—No, y no, adiós.—cuelgo desesperada. La vena de mi cuello palpita desenfrenada mente.

En cuanto llego me paro frente a su casa, apago las luces, y suspiro cierro los ojos, tratando de ser lo mas fuerte posible.

Dejo caer mi cabeza en el volante, sigo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tranquilizarme, luego de unos minutos abro lo ojos.

_«Tu puedes Bell's»_ me animo a mi misma, bajo de la camioneta, en cuando llego ala acera, siento mi cuerpo vibrar, meto mis manos a mi chaqueta, en cuanto comienzo a caminar sobre el camino de piedras de la casa de Jessica un sentimiento me abarca, diciendo _"No vallas"_ pero lo ignoro, es tarde, demasiado tarde, pero vale mi escusa.

Llego ala puerta café chocolate, toco y espero pacientemente, el timbre suena por toda la casa, toco unas 2 veces mas, en cuanto me abre ella.

Trae un camisón rosado, junto con su bata a juego, se talla los ojos, en cuanto me mira frunce el ceño.—¿Bella no crees qué es demasiado tarde?.—pregunta, colocando sus manos en su cadera.

—Lo se, pero necesitaba saber algo...—agacho la cabeza, vuelvo a cerrar lo ojos, para que mi voz no salga quebrada.—¿Saber qué?.—pregunta.—¿Si te acostaste con mi padre?.—en cuanto digo eso mis piernas tiemblan y me doy cuenta de lo absurda que ha sonado mi pregunta, agacha la mirada, sus mejillas se tornan rosadas.—¿Es verdad?

—Be..l...la... en ver...dad...t...u...

—¿Es verdad?.—exigí, lleve mi mano a mi cabello y lo despeine.—Bella ¿Tú crees esos rumores?.—alzo una ceja.—Algo...—murmure.

—En verdad, Bell's creo que...

Y es hay donde me doy cuenta fue verdad, el collar de papa, que siempre había utilizado, fue en sus años de juventud cuando lo encontró en el campo de fútbol americano, mamá le había suplicado porque se lo diera, pero el siempre se negó, es único en su especie un ala, colgada en una cadena de plata, posada en el cuello de Jessica.

—¡Eres una...!

Grito, mi nariz se abre ante mi enojo, es una hija de puta.—¿Bell's?.—me pregunta con su tono sutil.

—¡¿Si o no?!.—grite de nuevo.—Hay, Bell's en verdad.—es cuando me desespero, le propino una bofetada, ella se toca la mejilla.—¡¿Por que demonios hiciste eso?!.—pregunta alarmada, me muerdo el labio.—¡Es la cadena de mi padre! ¡Nunca se la quita!.—acuso, ella abre los ojos inmensamente, cierra los ojos y ríe descaradamente.—Hay pobre Bell's en verdad tú...creo que ya no se puede negar lo evidente.

Niego con la cabeza, frunzo el ceño, aprieto mis puños, siento que la sangre me hierve.

—¡Hija de Puta!.—grito.—¿Por qué? Por acostarme con tu padre.—levanta las cejas.—Al menos yo no me deje manosear por el profesor Riley.—cierro los ojos, miro al cielo en busca de ayuda.—Sabes que Jessica, me das asco, eres una bazofia, no puedo creer que te abriera las puertas d mi casa, para que te revolcaras con mi padre, mi familia se esta desintegrando, y tu te jactas de eso...la verdad me das lastima, que alegro que Mike te haya dejado.

Su cara se torna roja, eh dicho la verdad lo que todos piensan.

—¿Y tú eres un dichado de virtudes? Dime, ¿eh? Porque no lo creo, te conozco muy bien Isabella, se quien eres en realidad ¿Aparentando ser una niña dulce, buena? ¡Ja! solo te lo creen los que tiene dos dedos de frente, por que la verdad yo no, se que Mike se acostó contigo.

Trato de pensar coherente-mente, pero no puedo, estoy harta, asqueada de tanta mierda que sale de su boca.—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de mi! ¡Ni de mi familia!.—grito, de nuevo, tomo su bata y la agarro con fuerza, le miro directo a los ojos, nunca había sido tan brusca, tomo aliento, sus ojos muestran temor, entre abre los ojos.—¡Suéltame salvaje!

Le doy un bofetada, ella me mira como si estuviera loca, le doy otra bofetada pero en la otra, mejilla comienzo a darle varias bofetadas, se trata de zafar pero no puede, una lagrima suya cae en mi mano, miro que esta roja, me detengo, le suelto su bata, contengo las lagrimas.—¡Ojala seas feliz, con tu conciencia!

Salgo de ahí dejándola en la entrada de su casa, camino hasta mi camioneta, me subo en ella y sin pensarlo conduzco por donde sea, no me interesa si me mato, mi familia se desintegra, mi papá me mintió, mi héroe, me lastimo.

Las calles oscuras de Jacksonvillen, no ayudan mucho, pronto me detengo alado de mi cine favorito, es bohemio, con Jessica siempre veníamos, me reprendo por alguna vez pensar que era mi amiga, creí que ella era la única que no creía que me había acostado con Riley, le odio; odio a todos.

Dejo caer mi cabeza en el volante, por fin dejo que las lagrimas salgan, seguidas se sollozos, y chirridos, pego al volante constantemente, en cuanto me siento lo suficientemente decente, salgo de ahí, necesito aire.

Comienzo a caminar, por la acera todo esta a oscuras son las 2 de la mañana, mi celular sueña, es un mensaje de mama.

_De: Rene. _

_"Bella, por favor regresa mañana lo hablaremos" _

Cierro mi celular, en cuanto siento algo afilado, en mi espalda.

—No te muevas.—escucho en mi oído, la sangre se me va a los pies, un nudo en la garganta esta en mi estomago.

—Yo...yo...no, tengo dinero.—digo.—levanta las manos.—hago caso.—ahora gira y camina al callejón.— miro a mi izquierda, un callejón oscuro y sin salida, unas lagrimas traicioneras salen.—¡No me hagas daño!.—suplico.

—¡Haz lo que te digo!.—siento más la punta del cuchillo, comienzo caminar hacia el pasillo, se que ocurrirá, se que en un momento dado me defenderé y correré o moriré, supongo que a veces hay deseo que uno no quiere.

Sigo caminando hasta un contenedor de basura, siento el humo a hiervas.—Buena en mi oído, con una de su manos quita mi cabello, siento su asquerosa lengua en mi cuello.—¡Te daré lo que quieras, pero déjame ir!

—¡Con gusto!.—grita, me tira al suelo, no alcanzo a poner las manos, por lo que caigo de cara, el frio concreto me hace saber que no estoy en un mal sueño.

Me giro con cuidado, su cuchillo lo pone en mi cuello.

Sus labios a sabor alcohol, los posa sobre los míos, comienza a morder mi labio, hasta que siento un poco de sangre, le pego en el pecho para que me deje, pero es imposible, deja mis labios; junto con el cuchillo, toma mis muñecas y las mantiene a lo alto.—¿No dijiste lo que quisiera?.—pregunta.—Por favor...—suplico.

Sus labios comienza besar mi cuello, con la otra mano libre, rompe mi camiseta dejándome en sostén.—¡Oh eres tan bella! Nos divertiremos.—en cuanto dice eso, me da mas asco.

Como si fuera un león, comienza a besarme despernadamente, su mano desabrocha mi pantalón, es tan asqueroso y repugnante.

Mi pantalón baja lenta mente por mis piernas, hasta ya no sentirlo.—¡Oh!—-murmura en mi oído, regresa a lamer mi oreja, una de sus manos la mete entre mis piernas comienza a frotarla en mi intimidad.

—¡Ayuda!.—grito, pero se que es imposible.

Las incesantes lagrimas no me dejaban nada, mi alma se estaba carcomiendo, una sucia mano paso por mis piernas.

—¡Basta!.—grite, partiéndome a pedazos.

—¡Por favor!.—su agarre a mis muñecas hizo que soltara mas lagrimas, aplico mayor fuerza en ellas.

—No, no nena.—murmuro en mi oído, quería gritarle, decirle de hasta lo que se iba morir.

Su mano dejo mi entre pierna para desabrochar su pantalón, dejo mis muñecas alzadas, para con la otra mano me levantara mi espalda y pudiera bajar mis pantaletas le pegue hasta el cansancio, pero estaba demasiado cansada de luchar de gritar.

—¡Oh...eres tan hermosa!

Solo sentí el jaloneo de mis bragas cayendo al piso, el frio concreto me hace regresar ala realidad, cualquier recuerdo lo recordaría hasta el final.

—¡Suelta...!

Y fue ahí cuando me di que no había vuelta atrás, me partí en dos pedazos, un duro golpe me atravesó, y como si fuera poco, sus manos en mi trasero masajeándolo no había mucha ayuda, quería gritar, decir la mierda que era, pero había resistido cualquier intento de ayuda ya no era posible, ya me había marcado como suya.

—Te odio...

Sus duras embestidas hacían que mi cuerpo se convulsionara, mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, silenciosas, ya no tenia ganas de gritar ni de nada, creo que no sabia que era el dolor hasta ahora.

—¡Voltea!.—grito, me negué, su mano viajo hasta mi mejilla, por una vez en mi vida fui goleada por un hombre.

Me resistí de nueva cuenta, otra cachetada, creo que me lo merezco le di igualmente más cachetada a Jessica.

Sin pensarlo me volteo, dejando mi culo parado, de nuevo me partí en dos, sus dedos los metió en mi cavidad, haciéndome repudiarlo un más, estaba siendo abusada sexualmente y nadie venia ayudarme ni mi padre que creía ser mi héroe.

—¡Oh, estas tan cerrada!

Dijo a mi oído, me retorcí, tratando de liberarme pero ya era inútil me había ultrajado de la peor manera, por delante y por detrás.  
sus bolas chocaban contra mi trasero.

—¡Abre la boca! ¡Hija de perra!

Grito, sentí de nuevo esa partida dentro de mi, dejo mi intimidad, para voltearme y meterme su pene en mi boca.—¡Mamá!.-grite, su cuchillo apuntó a mi cuello.  
Comencé a chupar, con asco repudio, todo el dolor dentro de mi.

—¡Así me gusta nena!

Mordí su pene, pero recibí una bofetada.

Y así fue hasta que el quiso, hasta que por fin me di por vencida, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que nada volvería a hacer igual...

En cuanto desperté de esa pesadilla, me di cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, estaba desnuda en un callejón, esta por amanecer, el tipo ya se había ido de lo más cómodo, después de que abusara de mi toda la noche.

En cuanto me pare tome mis pantalones junto con mi chaqueta, mi labio inferior sangraba, sin poder pararlo.

Camine fuera del callejón, en cuanto divise mi camioneta con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, corrí hasta ella, hasta que llegue a ella no me sentí a salvo. No supe ni como llegue a casa pero había llegado.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, vi a mamá en el sofá dormida, con cuidado deposite un beso en su mejilla, subí las escaleras, directo al baño.

No me quería ni mirar al espejo, abrí la llave de la regadera, me desvestí, llorando, esto era más de lo que alguien podría soportarlo no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

En cuanto mire mi ropa rota, me sentí como una mierda, entre al chorro de agua, no sabia si estaba caliente o fría, solo se que me talle hasta el cansancio, hasta que mi piel estuvo roja, en cuanto salí seque cada parte de mi cuerpo, en cuanto vi los golpes de mi cuerpo me sentí como si fuera un basura.

Sus manos en mis brazos, sus dedos marcados en mis muñecas como si fuera un animal, mi labio partido, un puñetazo en mi rostro; mis piernas moradas.

Tome una blusa de cuello alto, tenia unos chupetones, y unos pantalones de lana de dormir, junto con unas calcetas no me preocupe en mi arreglo, no quería que nadie supiera de mi...mucho menos mi familia.

—¿Bella estas ahí?.—un toquido de mi madre me levanta de mi sueño.—Si.

—Hablemos.

-Estoy muy cansada mamá, mañana.

—Okei.

Me hago cucharita en mi cama, me coloco una frazada, comienzo a llorar sin importar si mi mamá me escucha, me siento como una basura, como una mierda.

Se que no será fácil de superar, y no podre hacerlo de la noche ala mañana...solo se que algún día...podre olvidar ese recuerdo.

Pero de algo estoy completamente segura, nada volverá hacer igual...

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias! Yo no se que hubiera hecho si mi padre se acostara con mi mejor amiga, ni mucho menos si me hubiesen violado..._**

**_¡Gracias por Leerme!_**

**_Atte: Teffy _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los Personajes le pertenecen ala asombrosa Stephanie Meyer, algunos son producto de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es casualidad.

_**No me Dejes Caer... **_

_**Capitulo 3: El hubiera no existe...dejo de existir hace tiempo...**_

Ya han pasado 11 años desde que nació Renesme...y 12 años desde que fui violada.

_12 años atrás y 3 meses._

Con trabajo eh logrado regresar a ser quien soy, no me puedo dejar caer, no seria Isabella Swan.

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde ese _"percance"_ como me gusta llamarle, por que si le llamara por su nombre, creo que me quedaría corta.

Tomo mi bolso y mis cosas, hoy es miércoles mitad de la semana, Rene y Charlie se han separado, algo que agradezco, ya que no soportaría mirarle ala cara a papa.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, en busca de algo de comer, en cuanto miro una nota en el refri, es de mama.

_"Bella. _

_Llegare tarde cariño, lo siento, hay comida en el refrigerador y dinero para gasolina. _

_Recuerda que te quiero: Rene" _

La arrugue y tire en el bote de basura, tome una manzana y partí.

Odiaba ir ala escuela, era mi infierno personal, luego de que los rumores se esparcieran por todo el instituto que mi padre y Jessica habían tenido que ver, solo escuchaba _"Pobre Swan" "¿Ahora Jessica será su nueva mama?" _

Y la verdad, no tenia cabeza para eso, me había aislado de la sociedad, apartándome de lo dañino, de todo lo que me lastimara, en un momento dado de estos tres meses, creo que todos me han notado extraña.

Miro el aparcamiento, suspiro con frustración, en cuanto llego miro que todas las miradas se dirigen a mi.

Tomo mi bolso y salgo, no tengo ganas de escuchar sus cuchicheo, camino rápidamente por el aparcamiento, prefiero ser invisible, pero se que es imposible.

Los pasillos están repletos, en cuanto llego, todo sonido se apaga, incluso los profesores me ven con lastima, algo que odio, conforme paso, todos se apartan dejándome el camino solo, me coloco la capucha y continuo desapercibida.

En cuanto llego a mi casillero y me enfrasco en mi mundo, la gente comienza a caminar.  
Cierro los ojos, tratando de encontrar fuerza para no huir de aquí.

Cierro mi casillero me coloco de nuevo la capucha de la sudadera y salgo, rumbo ala primera clase matemáticas, en cuanto llego los alumnos y el profesor me miran, con lastima y embrollo.

—Pase.—el murmuro del profesor Riley no me agrada demasiado, el único lugar vacío es el ultimo de la esquina por lo que lo tomo, al frente d mi esta Jessica, a quien odio, a mi lado esta Mike y a mi esquina quien me cierra esta Laurent.

Me encojo en mi asiento, el profesor da paso a su clase, es algo de calculo, no le pongo atención, solo quiero dormir.

Un portazo me vuelve ala realidad, el profesor no se encuentra y todos están haciendo relajo, me encojo en mi asiento, coloco mis audífonos, la música de Cinematic, resuena en mis oídos.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre la paleta de la banca y recuesto mi cabeza, un pie frente a mi me alerta, alzo mi vista es Mike.

—Hola.—me saluda, quito mis audífonos.—Hola.—saludo seca.

—¿Cómo estas?.—pregunta, sus ojos azules centellean.

—¿Cómo se supone que deba de estar?.—bromeo, tengo que recuperarme.

—Jejeje, supongo que de la patada.—me sonríe, mostrando su usual sonrisa.

—Algo así.—le devuelvo la sonrisa.—¿Oye Bella, me preguntaba si tú...?.—muerde su labio inferior; se a lo que se dirige.

—Mike, la verdad ahorita no estoy para.—muevo mis manso tratando de explicar.—Claro, claro; solo pensé que seria una buena forma de distracción.

—Es genial de tu parte Mike pero yo...

El timbre suena, levanta una mano y toma sus cosas mientras desaparece con la multitud.

Tomo mi mochila, coloco mi capucha y sigo caminando como zombi por los pasillos, en cuanto llego a mi casillero, una mano neava se posa alado de el.

—Hola.—saluda, su voz hace que me de escalofríos.—Hola.—le devuelvo el saludo, cierro mi mochila.—¿Cómo te va?.—pregunta con su acento italiano.—Bien, creo.—respondo, cierro mi casillero, me giro de puntas.—Profesor Riley.—suspiro.

—Bella.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, hasta que el separa la vista, sus ojos azules como el cielo, me miran de una forma triste.

—Me entere lo de Jessica y tú...

—Claro.

—Bella, en verdad lo lamento, digo no es fácil que tu mejor amiga y tu padre.

—Me tengo que ir.—le paso por a lado ,me camino hasta la clase de Educación Física, comienzo a caminar.

—¡Bella!

Un mareo me abarca, creo que me desmayare.—¿Bella?.—una mano pasa por mi espalda.—Riley.—murmuro, me falta el aire, otro mareo me hace querer vomitar.—¡Bella!...

Es lo ultimo que recuerdo, el chillar de los casilleros al golpearme con ellos, el frio piso de mármol y las palabras de Riley.

Las sombras de la habitación se hicieron as tenues, conforme abrí los mire que al enfermera Louisa me miraba de una forma preocupada.

—¿Q...que ocurrió?.—lleve mi mano a mi cabeza, de inmediato otro mareo me hizo tumbarme en la cama.

—Se desmayo señorita Swan.—con mi mano en mis ojos, vi que traía consigo, un sobre amarillo.

—Oh...Ya estoy mejor.—me muevo a un lado de la camilla, mis pies colgando de ella.

—No lo creo, creo que necesitamos hablar.—su voz era áspera, su rostro se mostró afligido.

—Okei ¿Qué sucede?.—me reincorpore poco a poco, tome mis tenis y los coloque.

—Le eh echo unos exámenes de sangre, ya que estaba muy pálida y delgada...creí que seria anemia...pero no...los resultados dicen que usted...

Se quedo callada, mordí mi labio levemente, sus ojos se posaron en el sobre, me lo extendió, lo tome con una mano y lo mire.

abrí el sobre frente a ella, comencé a leer.

_"Los resultados dictan que la Sra. Isabella Swan..."_

—Embarazada...—murmuré, en cuanto dije eso, el sobre y los papeles cayeron, me lleve mi mano ala boca, estaba en shock.

—Debe haber un error.

—No lo creo.-—os ojos compasivos de la enfermera, delataban que era verdad.—No...no...por favor.—suplique en silencio.

Mi mano viajo a mi vientre, comencé a llorar.

—¿Sabes de quién es el bebe?.—pregunto bajos sus lentes, negué rotundamente.

—Bella...

Sin pensarlo tome mi chaqueta mi mochila y salí despavorida hacia los pasillos.

No sabia a donde me dirigía y si iba a un rumbo, sentí el chocar contra otra masa, un bolso salió disparado al aire.

—¡Oh Niña fíjate!.—la voz de mamá, me asusto, tirada en el piso junto a mi, me mostró a una madre preocupada.—¡Bella!.—chillo mamá, me levante lo mas rápido posible.

—¡Me tengo que ir!.—dije gritando, mientras corría hacia mi camioneta, en cuanto llegue busque las llaves, la abrí y me encerré, mamá venia corriendo.

Puse marcha, esto era demasiado para mi, apenas acabo de cumplir 15 años.

El recuerdo del bastardo se hizo presente, sus sudorosas manos, sus labios contra los míos, como me partió en dos.

Las pequeñas lagrimas cayeron, sin pensarlo estaba frente a casa, baje de la camioneta con mis cosas, cuando abrí la casa, me derrumbe en el piso, la contestadora sonó.

_"Tiene un mensaje: Cariño, soy mama, lamento no poder regresar a casa, te veo en la noche, me gustaría platicar contigo" _

En cuanto dijo eso, me hizo mas el sentimiento de frustración, me levante del piso, un mareo me tumbo de nuevo en el piso, cuando paso, me levante y camine hasta mi habitación.

Me tumbe en la cama a llorar _«¿Que haría con un hijo?» «Tengo 15 años...» «¿Como explicare quien es el padre?» «Me juzgaran»_ mas y mas lagrimas brotaron como fuente, un pensamiento me surco _**«Huye» **_

Cerré los ojos para pensar con claridad...pero nada, solo la idea de huir me causaba escalofríos...¿pero que mas podía hacer? decir que había sido violada no era una opción, seria conocida como _'La chica violada'_ todos me mirarían con esas miradas de lastima...todo menos eso.

Mi mano la puse en mi frente, mientras que la otra en mi vientre, cerré los ojos, imaginándome abortándolo...pero no, no soy tan inhumana, nunca lo daría en adopción, creo que seria lo peor que podría hacerle...yo...huiría.

Me levante de la cama, mientras tenia agallas lo haría, tome una pequeña maleta, comencé a empacar ropa, de invierno, calurosa, de toda, mi ropa interior, algunos recuerdos, mi pasaporte, mi visa todo, y lo mas importante, mi dinero y los pases dorados que la abuela Mari me había regalado por mi cumpleaños numero 15.

Tome una chaqueta naranja, junte mis llaves y todo lo que fuera necesario.

En mi escritorio reposaba una hoja en blanco junto con un bolígrafo, me detuve en la puerta, deje mi maleta, camine hasta mi escritorio, me senté y empuñe en bolígrafo.

_"Charlie y Rene. _

_Mamá- Papá, tal vez se pregunte ¿A dónde carajos te fuiste? la verdad ni yo misma lo se, esta no es una decisión fácil, lo hago ahora que tengo agallas, por que se que si no las tuviera...nunca lo haría, perdónenme por todas las estupideces que hice y haré, perdónenme por no ser fuerte ante la adversidad pero la verdad es que...no puedo, soportar el constante cuchicheo a mis espaldas, ni las miradas de tristeza, lo lamento. _

_Mamá, no te culpes de todo, tú fuiste un factor, quiero que seas fuerte, tal vez te lastime más...pero no puedo, tengo una muy buena razón, por favor no me busques...me gustaría que hablaras con la enfermera de la escuela en unos días, cuando ya no este, creo que te dará una respuesta, algún día regresare. _

_Papá, eres un hijo de...pero eres mi padre, fuiste mi héroe, mi todo, pero lo arruinaste, todo lo arruinaste, no te culpes de todo, solo eres un factor, te entiendo eres humano, ahora mismo te quisiera decir 'te perdono' de todo corazón, pero eso seria una bazofia...perdóname si alguna vez te falle... pero creo que, lo que me haz echo estamos a mano...ante todo...GRACIAS. _

_Mama- Papa; Los Quiero. _

_Psd: No me busquen que no me encontraran...algún día regresare. _  
_Psd2: deje las llaves de la camioneta en la alacena. _

_Atte:Bella Swan..." _

En cuanto termine la carta, la doble, y la deje en mi cama en la almohada, tome mi bolso, cerré mi habitación, baje hasta la alacena y deja las llaves, tome un ultimo suspiro antes e cerrar la puerta para siempre.

Camine hasta encontrar un taxi, en cuanto llegue al aeropuerto, mire los vuelos, no quería ir muy lejos, así que encontré algo que me llamo la atención.

**Forks, Waschinton. **

Camine hasta el mostrador, donde una rubia con raíces me atendió.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar?.—pregunto con una sonrisa fingida, el entregue los pases dorados y mi pasaporte.—Vuelo con destino a Forks.

En cuanto dije eso me mira sorprendería.—le encantara, es muy bello, aquí tiene.—me entrego el boleto.

Camine hasta le estación b-15, donde otra rubia con raíces y un cilantro en el diente me atendió, en cuanto llegue a mi asiento.

Me coloque los audífonos, esto seria el ultimo vistazo a Florida...

_"Perdón Mama y Papa...algún día regresare"._

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias! Chicas la verdad yo no se que hubiera echo o aria, seria como "Un niño cuidando a otro niño" pero comprendo a Bella, incluso yo huiría, tengo una amiga que fue violada y dos amigas que se embarazaron tienen mi edad U_U_**

**_¡Gracias por Leerme! _**

**_Atte: Teffy (Crazy Mofo) _**


End file.
